1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to actuators and, more specifically, to a precision molded flexure assembly for a rotational actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Actuators are devices configured to cause motion or movement of a component of an apparatus. To allow constrained relative motion between two or more parts, actuators typically include an application-specific bearing. For applications in which closely-controlled actuator movement is desired, bearings may have a high-precision configuration that includes precisely machined parts. For example, high-tolerance ball bearings or bushings are commonly used when precise actuator motion is desired. However, when such an application also requires very long life and small range of motion, the use of bearings can be problematic. Specifically, high-tolerance ball bearings or bushings are generally suited for limited-life applications rather than long-life applications. This is particularly true when the range of motion of the actuator is limited to a very small rotation or translation; small movements are known to grind a ball into the same location on a bearing race and erode material. This highly localized wear quickly decreases the tight dimensional tolerances of the bearing, rendering it unusable for long-life and/or very-high-cycle applications.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a precision bearing having very long life when actuated over a small range of motion.